A Mafia of Ice and Fire
| image = File:Ice_and_Fire2.jpg | imagewidth = 300px | caption = | host = Shadow7 | link = | size = 23 Players (Large) | startdate = 10.20.11 | winningfaction = | roster = #, player #Darth nox #Benjer3 #Curr3nt #EDM #Smoth333 #Akriti #Fox #Hidden Z #Thalia #Maurice #Auramyna #SparrowHawk #DarthMask #Vineetrika #GMaster479 #Plasmid #Framm18 #Akaslickster #Inawordyes #Nana7 #Segul #Marquessa #FatTony | first = | last = | mvp = | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by Shadow7 based on George R.R. Martin fantasy series A Song of Ice & Fire It began on October 20th, 2011 and ended in a Other/Indie win in N / D (month day). Game Mechanics Rules Each faction will have 5 possible abilities. For each cycle, for each ability, a die will be rolled. Odd numbers mean the ability will not be in play. The number given to each character indicates the die roll for which that character controls the ability. All factions will have the same basic type set, but with different variations. The 5 basic abilities are: kill, spy, block, vote modify, and save. King/Queen=2, Knight=4, Advisor=6. When one of these dies, their number and the odd number immediately below it are converted into re-roll. (basically, maintain even odds that the ability is in play and even odds between the living for who has it). Indies are removed from play if their wincon is met. Tie lynch: Each player independently gambles for life with 75% odds of dying. Except D1. D1 tie=no lynch Indie WinCons will be considered met if they are killed on the same night as wincon being met, if and only if their action would take precedence over the kill. OOP: Rules are enacted in order: 1) King/Queen>Knight>Advisor 2) redirect>"join">block>spy>save>kill 3) coin flip/die roll/card draw to determine winner. ABILITIES: *KILLS (Note: all *ID kills are RID kills for indies.) #75% successful kill: straight kill, once assigned/target selected, 3/4 times it will succeed. #FID kill: Must correctly ID the faction of the target in order to successfully kill. #PID kill: Must correctly ID the position (King/Queen, Knight, Advisor) of the target in order to successfully kill. #RID kill: must fully ID the target correctly in order to kill. *SPY #Full spy: gets the exact role of the target #Faction spy: gets the faction of the target. #Position spy: gets the position of the target. *BLOCK #Night-only straight block: standard block (block w/ save) with no special augmentation. #Night-only trap with 10% faction spy: standard block+ a 10% chance of a faction spy. #Night and day trap: standard trap (block w/ save) for both night and day, with silence and lynch protection. #Night and day trap with 10% faction spy: the above+ a 10% chance of a faction spy. *VOTE MODIFICATION #Self vote redirect: changes the target of his/her own vote via pm. #Other vote redirect: selects another player--cannot be self--to change the vote of. #Self vote multiplier (both number sets): selects the weight of his/her own vote from the range specified. #Other vote multiplier (both number sets): selects another player--cannot be self--to change the weight of from the range specified. *SAVE #Night save: selects a target who cannot be killed that night. #FID lynch save: during the day, may select any number of likely lynch targets, and if they select the actual lynch target and correctly IDs that player's faction, the player will be saved, and faction will be revealed. If they select multiple lynch targets on a day with a tie, only one will be saved, chosen randomly from the correct FIDs. Role Description Each faction has Wincon=majority, no btsc Queen Daenarys' Khal: *Dany: Queen *Khal Drogo: Knight *Illyrio: Advisor Action set: FID kill, night-only trap with 10% faction spy, faction spy, FID lynch save, self vote redirect King Renly Baratheon's Court: *Renly: King *Ser Loras Tyrell: Knight *Brienne of Tarth: Advisor Action set: 75% successful kill, night and day trap without spy, position spy, night save, other vote multiplier x1-x3 King Stannis Baratheon's Court: *Stannis: King *Ser Davos Seaworth: Knight *Melisandre of Asshai: Advisor Action set: RID kill, night and day trap with 10% faction spy, faction spy, FID lynch save, other vote redirect King Joffrey Baratheon's Court: *Joffrey: King *Ser Jaime Lannister: Knight *Cersei Lannister: Advisor Action set: PID kill, night-only trap with 10% faction spy, faction spy, night save, self vote multiplier x1-x3 Robert Stark, King in the North: *Rob: King *Bran Stark: Knight *Catelyn Stark: Advisor RID kill, night-only trap with 10% faction spy, faction spy, FID lynch save, self vote redirect Theon Greyjoy of Pyke: *Theon: King *"Rank": Knight *Dagmer Cleftjaw: Advisor Action Set: PID kill, night-only straight block, faction spy, night save, other vote multiplier x0-x2 Mance Rayder, King-Beyond-the-Wall: *Mance: King *Lord o' Bones: Knight *Ygritte: Advisor Action Set: FID kill, night-only straight block, full spy, night save, self vote multiplier x0-x2 Indies: Tyrion Lannister: *Wincon: successfully "join" any 3 pairs of factions, with the maximum possible difference of kings/queen in the set. *Alternate: if it becomes impossible to do the above, live till the end. He will not know whether his regular wincon is impossible. *By RIDing the leaders of BOTH factions correctly (on the same night), he can make each faction immune to kills from the other faction for 1 night (i.e. if he RIDS a pair N1, all N1 kills between them fail) He may only attempt to join 1 pair each night, and any given pair can only be joined once. He may re-use both kings, but not with each other.(="join") He may only RID living players. Jon Snow: *Wincon: Kill Mance Rayder and the killer(s) of any out of Bran and Rob who die. If they are lynched, the "killer" is the first to vote for them whose vote remained in place till day's end. He must kill at least 2 of the above, if there are 2 to kill. *Alternate: Survive until the end. He will not be informed if his original WinCon becomes impossible. *die-roll of RID kill, faction spy, position spy, redirect all actions aimed at him to X, double-weighted no action Host's Summary Game Idea and Expectations Game Special commendations Host disappointments Alternate endings Winning Faction Day and Night Posts End of Game Roster #Darth nox - #Benjer3 - Lord O' Bones - Lynched D2 #Curr3nt - #EDM - #Smoth333 - #Akriti - #Fox - #Hidden Z - #Thalia - #Maurice - #Auramyna - ?? - Killed N1 by Renly #SparrowHawk - #DarthMask - #Vineetrika - #GMaster479 - #Plasmid - #Framm18 - #Akaslickster - #Inawordyes - #Nana7 - #Segul - Dany - Lynched D1 #Marquessa - #FatTony - ?? - Killed N2 by Ser Loras Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Games Category:Era 6 Category:HelpNeeded Category:HybridGames